


It's Gonna Be Okay

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Inspired by a tweet. Beca's all whiny because she and Aubrey are butting heads at rehearsal. Chloe pulls her aside while Beca's complaining and whining like a baby, so Chloe holds her face in her hands and comforts/reassures her about how it's all gonna be okay and then softly kisses her. Just a one-shot.





	It's Gonna Be Okay

It was another Bellas rehearsal, and as usual, Aubrey was rehearsing the same songs. Beca was begrudgingly going through the steps to "Turn the Beat Around." Her heart was hardly in it as it was, but she'd made the deal with her father to join a group.

Chloe couldn't hit the final note on her solo, and Aubrey stopped rehearsal.

"Chloe, you've gotta be able to hit the last note," Aubrey said.

"I can't. It's impossible," said Chloe. "It's because of my – my nodes."

"Well, if you can't do it, someone else needs to solo," said Aubrey.

"I think Beca should take my solo," said Chloe.

"Yeah, Beca would be excellent," said Fat Amy. "But also, someone else might be equally as excellent. But, they might be shy, and might not want to come forward and say they wanted a solo."

"That's true," said Beca, pointing to Fat Amy.

"Well, Beca doesn't want a solo," said Aubrey. "So..."

"I would be happy to do it if I got to pick a new song and do an arrangement," said Beca.

"Well, that's not how we run things here," said Aubrey.

"Aubrey, maybe Beca has a point," said Chloe. "Maybe we could try something new."

"Aca-scuse me!" exclaimed Aubrey, cutting Chloe off. "You can sing 'Turn the Beat Around' and that's the last I want to hear of this. "

"That song's tired. We won't win with that song. Look, if we pulled samples from different genres and layered them together we could -" said Beca.

"Let me explain this to you because you still don't seem to understand. Our goal is to get back to the finals, and these songs will get us there. So excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt girl with her Mad Lib beats because she's never even been in a competition," said Aubrey. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," said Beca. "But you're being ridiculous. You don't listen to anyone."

"Fat Amy, you'll solo," said Aubrey.

"Yes!" cheered Fat Amy.

"I really wish I hadn't made that deal with my Dad," whined Beca. "I'm giving college a try, putting myself out there, and I'm in a group run by a crazy drill sergeant who wouldn't know a song from this century if it hit her in the face." She had tears in her eyes and began to leave the room.

"Excuse me," said Chloe to Aubrey. She followed Beca.

"Beca, come back. It's going to be okay."

"Ughh but Chloooeee, she's not even listening to my suggestions."

"Becs, listen to me-hey, look at me." Beca looked at Chloe, still fighting tears. "It's gonna be okay, okay?" Beca shook her head. "Say it. I want you to say it."

Beca hesitated. "It's gonna be okay," she said quietly.

"Yes it is," said Chloe. She took Beca's face in her hands and softly planted a kiss on Beca's lips.

Beca kissed her back, and then pulled away. "Umm...what was that for?"

"To make you feel better."

"That's an interesting way to comfort someone. Is this how you comfort everyone?"

"Well, no. Just you."

"I can handle that," said Beca. She planted a kiss on Chloe's lips and walked back to rehearsal, hand in hand. She'd try to change Aubrey's mind another day.


End file.
